rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rammstein Discography
Core discography Studio albums File:Herzeleid_Cover.jpg|link=Herzeleid (album)| Herzeleid September 25, 1995 File:130px-Sehnsucht-Cover.gif|link=Sehnsucht (album)| Sehnsucht August 22, 1997 File:Mutter Cover.jpg|link=Mutter (album)| Mutter April 2, 2001 File:Reise,_Reise_Cover.jpg|link=Reise, Reise (album)| Reise, Reise September 27, 2004 File:Rosenrot_Cover.jpg|link=Rosenrot (album)| Rosenrot October 27, 2005 File:LIFAD_Cover.jpg|link=Liebe ist für alle da (album)| Liebe ist für alle da October 16, 2009 File:Rammstein-album-cover.jpg|link=Rammstein (album)| Rammstein May 17, 2019 Singles File:DRSG_Cover.jpg|link=Du riechst so gut (single)| Du riechst so gut August 24, 1995 File:Seemann_Cover.jpg|link=Seemann (single)| Seemann January 8, 1996 File:Engel_Cover.jpg|link=Engel (single)| Engel April 1, 1997 File:Engel_Fan_Cover.jpg|link=Engel (Fan-Edition) (single)| Engel (Fan-Edition) May 23, 1997 File:DH_Cover.jpg|link=Du hast (single)| Du hast July 18, 1997 File:Sehnsucht_Single_Cover.jpg|link=Sehnsucht (single)| Sehnsucht 1997 File:Modell_Cover.jpg|link=Das Modell (single)| Das Modell November 23, 1997 File:DRSG_98_Cover.jpg|link=Du riechst so gut '98 (single)| Du riechst so gut '98 May 25, 1998 File:Stripped_Cover.jpg|link=Stripped (single)| Stripped July 27, 1998 File:AzA_Cover.jpg|link=Asche zu Asche (single)| Asche zu Asche January 15, 2001 File:Sonne_Cover.jpg|link=Sonne (single)| Sonne February 12, 2001 File:Links_Cover.jpg|link=Links 2-3-4 (single)| Links 2-3-4 May 14, 2001 File:IW_Cover.jpg|link=Ich will (single)| Ich will September 10, 2001 File:Mutter_Single_Cover.jpg|link=Mutter (single)| Mutter March 25, 2002 File:FF_Cover.jpg|link=Feuer frei! (single)| Feuer frei! October 14, 2002 File:MT_Cover.jpg|link=Mein Teil (single)| Mein Teil July 26, 2004 File:Amerika_Cover.jpg|link=Amerika (single)| Amerika September 13, 2004 File:Ohne_dich_Cover.jpg|link=Ohne dich (single)| Ohne dich November 22, 2004 File:KL_Cover.jpg|link=Keine Lust (single)| Keine Lust February 28, 2005 File:Benzin_Cover.jpg|link=Benzin (single)| Benzin October 7, 2005 File:Rosenrot_Single_Cover.jpg|link=Rosenrot (single)| Rosenrot December 16, 2005 File:TQP_Cover.jpg|link=Te Quiero Puta! (single)| Te Quiero Puta! 2005 File:MgM_Cover.jpg|link=Mann gegen Mann (single)| Mann gegen Mann March 3, 2006 File:Pussy_Cover.jpg|link=Pussy (single)| Pussy September 18, 2009 File:ITDW_Cover.jpg|link=Ich tu dir weh (single)| Ich tu dir weh February 9, 2010 File:Haifisch_Cover.jpg|link=Haifisch (single)| Haifisch May 28, 2010 File:WH_LIFAD_LP_Cover.jpg|link=Waidmanns Heil (single)| Waidmanns Heil April 16, 2011 File:ML_Cover.jpg|link=Mein Land (single)| Mein Land November 11, 2011 File:MHB_Cover.jpg|link=Mein Herz brennt (single)| Mein Herz brennt December 7, 2012 File:Rsd14.jpg|link=Mein Teil/Pussy (single)| Mein Teil/Pussy April 19, 2014 File:Deutschland_cover.jpg|link=Deutschland (single)| Deutschland March 28, 2019 File:Radio-single.jpg|link=Radio (single)| Radio April 25, 2019 File:Auslaendercover.jpg|link=Ausländer (single)| Ausländer May 31, 2019 Live releases File:100_Jahre_R+_Cover.jpg|link=Rammstein Life (video)| Rammstein Life December 24, 1996 File:LAB_VHS_DVD_Cover.jpg|link=Live aus Berlin (live)| Live aus Berlin August 31, 1999 File:Völkerball_DVD_Cover.jpg|link=Völkerball (live)| Völkerball November 17, 2006 File:Inamerikadvd.jpg|link=In Amerika (live)| In Amerika September 25, 2015 File:Parisdvd.jpg|link=Rammstein: Paris (live)| Rammstein: Paris May 19, 2017 Compilations File:OSC_Cover.jpg|link=Original Single Kollektion (compilation)| Original Single Kollektion July 19, 1998 File:TBF_Cover.jpg|link=Trial By Fire (compilation)| Trial By Fire December 24, 2000 File:LSH_Cover.jpg|link=Lichtspielhaus (compilation)| Lichtspielhaus December 1, 2003 File:115px-MIG-Cover.gif|link=Made in Germany (compilation)| Made in Germany December 2, 2011 File:Videos_DVD_Cover.jpg|link=Videos 1995-2012 (compilation)| Videos 1995-2012 December 14, 2012 File:Xxi.jpg|link=XXI (compilation)| XXI December 4, 2015 Promotional videos File:Sehnsucht_VHS_Cover.jpg|link=Sehnsucht (video)| Sehnsucht 1997 File:L'integrale.jpg|link=L'Intégrale (video)| L'Intégrale September 28, 1998 File:DuHastAndStripped.jpg|link=Du_hast_/_Stripped (video)| Du hast / Stripped October 25, 1998 File:MultimediaSampler.png|link=Multimedia Sampler (video)| Multimedia Sampler 2001 File:Mutter_VHS_Cover.jpg|link=Mutter (VHS video)| Mutter 2001 File:Reise,_Reise_DVD_Cover.jpg|link=Reise, Reise Videospecial (video)| Reise, Reise Videospecial 2004 File:Anakonda_im_Netz.jpg|link=Anakonda im Netz (video)| Anakonda im Netz 2006 Interview CDs File:RSTINT01.jpg|link=Mutter Interview CD| Mutter Interview CD 2001 File:RRINT01.jpg|link=Reise, Reise Interview Disc 1| Reise, Reise Interview Disc 1 2004 File:RRINT02.jpg|link=Reise, Reise Interview Disc 2| Reise, Reise Interview Disc 2 2004 File:RRINT03.jpg|link=Reise, Reise Interview Disc 3| Reise, Reise Interview Disc 3 2004 Demos File:placeholder_discography.png|link=4-Track Demo| 4-Track Demo Febuary 19, 1994 File:5-track-demo-cover.jpg|link=5-Track Demo| 5-Track Demo April 30, 1994 File:6-track-tape-private.jpg|link=6-Track Demo 1| 6-Track Demo 1 1994 File:3-track demo_2.jpg|link=3-Track Demo 1| 3-Track Demo 1 1994 File:6-track demo_2.jpg|link=6-Track Demo 2| 6-Track Demo 2 1994 File:3-track_demo_1.jpg|link=3-Track Demo 2| 3-Track Demo 2 1995 File:6trackdemotapeofficial_original.jpg|link=6-Track Demo 3| 6-Track Demo 3 1995 File:9tracktape.png|link=9-Track Demo| 9-Track Demo 1995 Remixes File:Fnmaotycover.jpg|link=Album Of The Year (album)| Album Of The Year June 3, 1997 File:Goodgod.jpg|link=Good God (single)| Good God July 1, 1997 File:Spookshow_baby.jpg|link=American Made Music to Strip By (album)| American Made Music to Strip By October 26, 1999 File:Sonne_(Sebastian_Komor_Remix).jpg|link=Sonne (song)| Sonne (Sebastian Konor Remix) 2012 File:2012-2013_Tour_Remixes.jpg|link=Du hast (song)| Du hast (Vogel 2012 Remix) 2012 File:Sehnsucht4.jpg|link=Engel (song)| Engel (Aesthetic Perfection Remix) 2012 File:Du_Hast_-PULL_OUT_KINGS_Remix-.jpeg|link=Du hast (song)| Du hast (Pull Out Kings Remix) 2012 Playlists File:Essentials.jpg|link=RAMMSTEIN essentials (playlist)| RAMMSTEIN essentials November 26, 2014 File:Complete.jpg|link=RAMMSTEIN complete (playlist)| RAMMSTEIN complete November 26, 2014 File:DNA.jpg|link=RAMMSTEIN DNA (playlist)| RAMMSTEIN DNA November 26, 2014 File:Raretracks new.jpg|link=Raritäten (1994 - 2012) (playlist)| Raritäten (1994 - 2012) April 23, 2015 File:Europe_Stadium_Tour_Spotify_cover.jpg|link=RAMMSTEIN Europe Stadium Tour (playlist)| RAMMSTEIN Europe Stadium Tour June 27, 2019 Soundtracks and samplers NOTE: This list is by far not complete when it comes to samplers. But it includes every important sampler with a special version of a Rammstein song. *1995: Time For A Cut - 12 Natural Born Thrillers *1995: ...Just Wanna Have Fun! *1995: New Industries *1995: Eat This! Music For The Alternative Generation *1995: A Journey Into Sound IV Tape 1 *February 18, 1997: Lost Highway *October 28, 1997: Mortal Kombat Annihilation *August 4, 1998: For The Masses *2001: CD Side 3 *March 12, 2002: Resident Evil *August 6, 2002: xXx - Triple X *2002: Lilja 4-ever Books *1999: Liederbuch *2001: Mutter *2001: Rammstein *2002: Deutschlandtour 2001 *2012: Mein Land *2015: XXI Notenbuch Klavier *2018: Mein Land *2018: Liebe ist für alle da Promotional releases *2004: Weekly Showreel 27/04 *2004: Weekly Showreel 28/04 *2004: Weekly Showreel 32/04 *2004: Weekly Showreel 39/04 *2005: Weekly Showreel 38.05 *2006: Weekly Showreel 49.06 See also *List of working titles for Rammstein material *List of unreleased Rammstein projects *List of Releases containing Rammstein demos *Rammstein Covers *Drinks Category:Discography